At Dawn
by Muffinsweetz
Summary: Rukia is hurt - severely. But she has to find him. Its her only way to heal.


**Hello all! This is my first ever Bleach fic. And what better a pair to write it on than IchiRuki?**

**A few things I believe should be mentioned before you read: this is a oneshot. Also, everything here takes place the morning after a major (and deadly) battle (****not**** part of the original storyline).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Obviously.**

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At Dawn**

It hurt to open my eyes.

It hurt because it reminded me of why I was here. And I knew it would hurt, but I opened them anyway.

I started off by taking in my surroundings. White walls, white curtains. Beeping machines beside the white, hard bed I was on. Aside from that, everything else was quiet. Unfamiliar. I didn't recognize this room. But I knew how I got here.

Strange. It was strange, how calm I was, after having been so pained. Strange, how clear my mind was now, after having been filled with thoughts, too many thoughts, too many things I felt I had to do; making it ache.

And – yes, as I lifted my hand to my forehead to touch the cast that was wrapped around it – I remembered it clearly – blood.

There had been blood.

Too much of it had been shed last night. Too many cries of pain. Too many lives lost. Too few who survived. But one among them – the one who made most all of the difference for me – stayed alive.

And I had to find him.

What time was it now? I scanned the room, being careful not to lift my heavy head, for a clock. But the room was empty save for the bed, myself, and those beeping machines. Huh. What kind of hospital room didn't have a clock? I glanced at the window: yes, dawn. It was time.

I wasn't lost; I knew where I was. I knew why I was here; what had happened. I knew that nearly every inch of me was hurt, and then some. But I had a task to do, and it couldn't wait.

I slowly began lifting my arms. They were wrapped in bandages, but they weren't too heavy. I used one hand to grasp the side table, while the other clutched my bed. Okay. I lifted one of my legs – but the pain came. With a sharp cry which I managed to muffle, I was thrown back down by my own weakness. But I couldn't stop; I had something to do.

I tried again, slower this time. One muscle at a time. I lifted one leg over the side of the bed, pressing my foot firmly but gently to the floor. My other leg slowly followed suit. Slowly, carefully. I lifted my head and, ignoring the expected pain, I brought myself up to a sitting position.

The mattress creaked. Damn.

"Miss Kuchiki?"

I turned my head wearily toward the door. "Yes...?"

The nurse walked in, careful eyes on me. "You really shouldn't be up now, Rukia. You need rest, you've been severely injured."

I tried to stand, stumbling as I got to my feet. The nurse steadied me.

"I know," I told her, without meeting her eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asked, suddenly anxious, as I took a step. Then another. Towards the door.

"There's a place I have to be."

"But you can't, dear – the doctor will be here to see you in only a short while," the nurse protested.

I looked at her. "Please, keep the doctor away. I'm fine, really. I won't be needing his help."

"But you have to heal," she urged.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I turned back to the door; they were burning me. I knew if I stood in one place for much longer, my head would start spinning, and I'd probably collapse. Then there would be no way out.

"If you let me go," I told her, "I'll heal in my own way."

"But, how...?"

I opened the door. "Don't worry," I said quietly. "No one should have to worry about me. It's just not worth it."

"Rukia –" the door closed behind me. And I pushed myself into flash step. I wasn't as fast as I hoped I would be, but it would be enough to lead me away from the premises.

Soon the hospital building was out of sight. I slowed my pace to a limp, panting. That hurt, too.

He wasn't far, I knew. Just a couple minutes' walk should do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You idiot," he said, giving me a half-smile, but his eyes were pained. "I knew you would drag yourself over here."

He was standing at the place where I knew he would be. The place where his mother had died, so long ago. It was where he came to think.

My arm lifted, reaching. I tried to quicken my pace, but it felt as if he was moving farther away. The thought ate away at me. Why was he so far?

But then I felt him, his hand on my arm. "Here," he said, gently pulling me towards him. "Easy, now."

And I was there, finally, wrapped in his embrace. I raised my eyes tentatively to meet his.

"Ichigo...," my voice came out as a rasp.

He shook his head, and smiled, taking my face in his hands. "No," he said, gently but firmly, "that's enough outta you."

And then my eyes began to sting with tears; weak, shameful tears, and I couldn't hold back.

"I-I'm sorry...so sorry," my voice shook; I was trembling.

His brow furrowed. "No, don't be."

"But I – "

He pressed a finger to my lips and frowned. "Rukia, quit blaming yourself." I glared at him weakly. His eyes softened. "Please."

Lowering his head, he pressed his lips softly on the top of my forehead. We felt myself relax a little.

He chuckled quietly. "You're such an idiot," he said, looking at me with relief in his eyes.

"Stupid," I muttered, and he laughed again, pulling me closer.

It was quiet for a moment. And all I heard was breathing. His breathing, and mine. Blended together like a beautiful melody, and it sounded wonderful.

And I felt something stir inside of me, a feeling I hadn't thought existed for me.

Bliss.

Almost. But it was getting there.

"Does it still hurt?" he then whispered, so close, as if from within me.

"Yes."

But I didn't need reassurance. I didn't need to be proven to. I already knew. I didn't need anything but his warmth to tell me. I knew, and he knew it too.

But he said it anyway.

"Everything will be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, that's that. Hope you liked it. Remember to review.**

**-Muffinsweetz**


End file.
